Penelope Puckett
Penelope Puckett was lead singer to the rebel rock band, Penny and the Pirates , along with Azaelia Hilt and Michelle Michaels. Created by Rilani (user) in Winds of Revelation , she was depicted as someone with two personas - one being her shy subdued self, and the other being the brash offensive celebrity. During Peace Fest , while she was to sing a duet with fellow pop star Auria, she and her band were framed for treason and murder and instigating a genocide with the Gun Smoke . She was captured by a bounty hunter, Victoria, before she could escape the colony. Given that the Government has yet to release a breaking news story about h capture, her whereabouts are currently unknown. Personality Penny has two major conflicting sides to her personality: the outspoken, rebellious and brash 'screw the man' attitude that comes out whenever she takes the mic, and the more soft-spoken, awkward, and shy persona that exists just about everywhere else. Due to her upbringing, Penny has always had extreme difficulty in expressing her opinions and thoughts with others, which has always led her to seem rather quiet and shy to others throughout most of her life. And in most cases, she is. She can hardly bat a blind eye to anything she finds 'wrong' and corrupt, and has a deep-rooted belief that she was put on earth to change it for the better, a mission in which she must accomplish in some way, shape, or form. Where she lacks courage and voice, she finds through writing and music. Through it, she brings forth the most hidden vestiges of her personality and beliefs, tearing away from the traditionally obedient girl and delving into a devil-may-cry rebel she had always yearned to be. This creates quite a schism in her between the two personas... Nonetheless, she feels she can not only express her feelings through her talents, but work in changing society as well. Be it even in the smallest of ways, or one song at a time. Biography Penelope grew up in a very well-to-do family on a colony in the eastern parts of the Western Province. Though she grew up with both her parents, it was far from perfect and happy. Her upbringing was strict and rigorous, as her mother would set her up with numerous private lessons and classes that would leave her schedule cluttered and fast-paced. Most days would involve her going nonstop from dawn until midnight. Her father.... was such a workaholic, she rarely eve saw him for more than thirty minutes out of the entire week. Through her fast-paced life, however, Penelope found true enjoyment with one particular type of class, however. Music. So much so, that she had even lost what little sleep she was allowed because her mind was so full of lyrics and harmonies, she couldn't rest until she was able to jot everything down and work it to perfection. Her lyrics, she found, were always filled with her innermost thoughts, and her yearning to break free from her mother's strict regiment. Her music soon became a sufficient outlet from which to vent. And soon she began to delve herself more and more into it, until it was absolutely all she could think about. It went without saying that her growing obsession became a problem with her mother. It was during this time that her father rose up to the rare occasion of being a parent and tried to defend her. Through many numerous conflicts, arguments, and debates, her father and Penny had finally won over some leeway... But only so much. Penny was still outright forbidden to attend any secondary schooling in the fields of music, no matter how much her father and her protested. Her mother wore the pants in the family, after all. It was after she had graduated high school (and been accepted into a university in the Northern Province for nursing) that Penny decided to compile all her songs into an album and publish it online, as she felt it was perhaps the only way her works could be anything more than a paperweight. Months passed, and her songs surprisingly increased in popularity. In the beginning of her fourth year in college, when she published the album 'Throw My Head Away', her notoriety skyrocketed beyond anything she could have ever expected. Her song played continuously on just about every radio station in the world, topping the charts for eight weeks straight. What followed after that was a record deal. Without so much as considering to consult her mother, she dropped out of college and accepted the contract. Even with the outrage of her mother, she never so much as looked back once. And thus, at the age of 24, Penelope Puckett rose to stardom. Category:Characters Category:Browse